Dirty Little Secret
by Traci
Summary: It’s been a long and stressful week at the lab. Will Mac give Stella what she so desperately needs from him?


Disclaimer: As shocking as this may be to many, neither CSI:NY, the characters nor the um, eh whatever else is tied into the show belong to me. Should Bruckheimer ever feel a need to part with them or share them, however, I would gratefully accept them. I'll take good care of them, I promise. Sid would even have his very own mummy to autopsy!!

Rating: Er, probably 'T' for this one.

Spoilers: None

Category: Mac and Stella UST and humor.

Author: Traci

Summary: It's been a long and stressful week at the lab. Will Mac give Stella what she so desperately needs from him?

Author Note: Was stuck on another, more serious CSI:NY fic so wrote this in the meantime. Wrote it in about 10 minutes so if it is horrid, sorry .

* * *

**Dirty Little Secret**

* * *

"Mac, come on, you have to," whined one very unhappy Detective Stella Bonasera.

"I don't have to do anything," he grinned. "I'm the boss."

"Maaaaaaaaaac," she whined again.

"Not working."

With his office blinds closed and the door slightly ajar, neither realized they had attracted an interested audience who could only hear and not see what was going on.

"I'll do anything you want, Mac," she said in her most seductive voice, causing him to swallow very hard. "It will be worth it for you to give me what I want."

"St… Stella, I… no. I won't do it."

"You know you want to." While only friends, she had no problem flirting with him and, over time, he was comfortable to flirt right back.

He leaned over the desk closer to her. "I think you want it more."

Stella took it a step further and licked her lips. "You know I do. And I will get it from you one way or another."

Flack started to walk towards the office stairs but Danny grabbed his arm and stopped him. "You have got to hear this," he whispered.

"Why, Stella Bonasera, one would think it's been a very long time since you had this."

Flacks jaw dropped to the floor upon hearing Mac Taylor, the epitome of professionalism, saying what he thought he heard him say to Stella.

Danny grinned and Lindsay covered her mouth with her hand to cover a laugh.

"Why, Mac Taylor, one would think it's been a very long time since you gave me what I so desperately need."

Lindsay felt her face grow warm with a blush.

"Hm, I do recall you needing it pretty badly the other night and I gave you a very big one."

Even Danny went wide-eyed at that one.

"Uh-huh. And remember how happy I was? Come on, Mac. No one needs to know. It will be our little secret." When in doubt, whining would at least wear him down. "It's not like anyone can see us in here."

"Hmmm. It has been a rather stressful week and it would be really good."

Cash started changing hands outside in the hallway. Many grumbled about losing the bet about Mac and Stella. Very few thought they'd actually do anything in the office, let alone in the middle of the day with other people around.

"It would be. We both deserve it," she practically purred.

There was silence and the audience outside waited.

Finally Mac said, "Alright, but just this once."

Another moment of silence before Stella moaned with pleasure. "Mmmmm, this is exactly what my body was craving, Mac."

Some of the men in the hallway had to excuse themselves quickly – their own fantasies of Stella getting the best of them.

Flack, Danny and Lindsay looked like they had just caught their parents in 'the act'.

"Don't say I never did anything for you," he murmured back. "Now I believe you have work to do."

"Mmmm, yeah."

She reached for the door and the others quickly scattered.

Around the corner, Lindsay grinned and stretched out her hand. Begrudgingly, Danny and Flack both reached for their wallets and placed their losses in her open palm.

As Stella opened the door, she said, "Thanks, Mac. That orange creamsicle frappuccino was just what I needed!"

He laughed and walked over to her, wiping a bit of whipped cream off her nose. "Next time I'll remember to pick one up for you too."

"You'd better." She was grinning from ear to ear all the way back to her office, never once hearing the snickers of her co-workers nor realizing that her little craving had cost quite a few that day's lunch.

The End.

PS – greatly inspired by the new orange crème frappuccino at Starbucks – those things are addicting!!!!


End file.
